I'm Here
by apples68
Summary: Who does Alexis go to when she needs help? The only other person she trusts other than her dad and gram, Detective Kate Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett was watching a movie it was her day off. She never got days off, they had just finished a bad case. Gates sent her home for the week. No matter how hard she protested Gates wouldn't let her stay she ordered her out for a week. Her phone ringing startled her out of her thoughts.

" Beckett." Kate said into her phone.

" Hi detective Beckett. It's Alexis." Alexis said.

" Hi Alexis are you looking for your dad? He's not with me." Kate said.

" Um no. I was wondering if we could talk." Alexis asked.

" Sure I'm at home you can come over now." Kate said.

" Ok thank you." Alexis said.

Kate got dressed and waited for Alexis she was worrying about what Alexis wanted to talk about she hoped it wasn't anything bad. A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts.

" Hi Alexis, come in." Kate said when she answered the door.

" Hi detective Beckett." Alexis said.

She looked like she had been crying her eyes were red and puffy. She had her hair up in a messy bun.

" Alexis how many times have I told you to call me Kate." Kate said.

" Sorry hi Kate." Alexis said.

" Alexis can you tell me what's wrong. Have you been crying?" Kate said.

" Can we sit?" Alexis asked.

" Of course." Kate said.

" Can you promise not to tell my dad till I'm ready?" Alexis said.

" I promise. Now what is the problem?" Kate said.

" I'm pregnant." Alexis whispered.

Kate couldn't believe it, Alexis was pregnant. Alexis Castle who was the most responsible person you could meet.

" Lex how did that happened you are so responsible." Kate said.

" I know, I went out with this guy, I have been so upset since I broke up with Ashley. He wanted to have sex I agreed, I know I shouldn't have done it. I found out I was pregnant a few weeks ago I told him but he doesn't want anything to do with it. I'm fine with that." Alexis said now in tears.

" Oh sweetie, it's going to be ok." Kate said hugging her.

" Dad is going to be so mad." Alexis said crying.

" Yeah sweetie he probably will be." Kate said.

" Will you come with me to tell him? Please." Alexis asked.

" If you want me to of course I will." Kate said.

" Thank you Kate." Alexis said.

" Your welcome Alexis. Should we go and tell him? The sooner the better." Kate said.

" I guess. You'll be there the whole time?" Alexis asked.

" I will I'll even hold your hand when you tell him." Kate smiled at her.

" Thank you." Alexis said hugging her.

" Your welcome now let's go." Kate said getting up.

Alexis grabbed her hand and followed her out. Kate drove them to the loft Alexis was practically shaking the whole ride there. When they got to the door Kate grabbed Alexis' hand and they walked in awaiting the conversation a head of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis took a deep breath and opened the door. They stepped inside Castle must be in his office because he wasn't in the kitchen or living room. Alexis turned to Kate.

" I can't do this." She said almost in tears.

" Yes you can Alexis I'll be there the hole time holding your hand ok?" Kate said.

" Ok." Alexis said.

They walked over to the office and knocked on the door.

" Come in!" Castle said.

Alexis took a breath and went in.

" Hey dad." Alexis said.

Castle looked up.

" Hey sweetie, Kate what are you doing here?" Castle said.

" Alexis has something she needs to tell you." Kate said seriously.

" Ok Lex what is it?" Castle asked.

" I…" Alexis tried Kate reached over and grabbed her hand. Castle raised an eyebrow at this.

" You can do it Lex." Kate said.

" Dad I'm pregnant." Alexis said.

Castles jaw dropped. His smart, responsible daughter was pregnant.

" YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Castle screamed.

" Yes, dad I'm so sorry!" Alexis said crying.

" SORRY! THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH." Castle screamed

" Castle I know you're angry but please stop screaming." Kate said reaching over to hug Alexis who was sobbing.

Castle looked at his daughter and his heart broke she looked so broken he decided he needed to calm down.

" I'm sorry I was just shocked. I'm so sorry Lex come here." Castle said picking Alexis up and hugging her.

" Lex how far along are you?" Castle asked.

" I'm about two months." Alexis said reaching in her pocket and pulling out a sonogram.

Castle looked at the sonogram he couldn't believe his baby was having a baby! Alexis yawned and closed her eyes.

" Lex how about you head up to bed you are exhausted." Castle said.

" Ok dad. Thank you so much Kate good night." Alexis said.

" No problem Alexis when you need me I'm here." Kate said.

" Good night." Alexis said.

" Good night." Castle and Kate said together.

Kate and Castle watched as Alexis walked up stairs to bed.

" My little girl is pregnant Kate." Castle said.

" I know Castle I'm sorry." Kate said rubbing his back.

" What did she tell you? I need to know." Castle said.

" She told me she went out with a guy, he wanted to have sex she was still hurting from Ashley so she agreed. She found out she was pregnant a few weeks ago, she told the father he doesn't want anything to do with it. Alexis said she is glad he doesn't want anything to do with it. She said he isn't a nice guy and that it's better he's not involved." Kate said.

" I can't believe it what am I going to do?" Castle asked her.

" You are going to be there for her, she is scared what she needs is her dad to be there for her." Kate said.

" Ok that's what I'll do." Castle said.

" If it makes you feel better I promised Lex I would be there for her and I will be there for you as well I promised." Kate said.

" Thank you Kate." Castle said grabbing her hand.

" Always." Kate said.

Their eyes met she could look into his eyes forever. He looked so confused and a little angry. She wanted to take all his pain away she knew she couldn't yet. Not with the information he got today.

" Castle I have to get home it's late. I am off this week so if you need me I'm just a phone call away I promise." Kate said.

" Ok thank you so much for helping her that means a lot to me." Castle said.

" Castle you don't need to thank me, I will be there for you and her always." Kate said walking to the door.

" Ok good bye Kate." Castle said.

" Bye Castle." Kate said walking out the door.

Castle closed the door and went to his room he sat on his bed and had a breakdown he couldn't believe his baby was having a baby!


	3. Chapter 3

When Kate got home she went straight to bed. She couldn't fall asleep she couldn't believe Alexis is pregnant. The look on Castle's face when he saw his daughter crying, she wanted to take all his pain away but she didn't know how. What she did know was that she could be there for them whenever the needed her. Sleep finally took over it didn't last long her phone started to ring at 6:00.

" Beckett." Kate said.

" Kate I'm so sorry to call did I wake you?" Castle asked.

" Yeah you did Castle what do you need?" Kate asked.

" Alexis has been throwing up all morning I can't calm her down she's asking for you." Castle said.

" Ok Castle I'll be right over." Kate said.

" Thank you Kate." Castle said.

" No problem see you in a few minutes." Kate said hanging up.

Kate raced to get ready she quickly put on sweat pants on and a NYPD hoodie and ran out the door. When Kate arrived at the loft she knocked on the door Castle opened it right away.

" Kate thank you so much for coming." Castle said letting her in.

" No problem Castle, where is she?" Kate asked.

" Upstairs in her room." Castle said.

" Ok." Kate said.

She made her way up the stairs and quietly knocked on the door.

" Come in." Alexis said barely loud enough for Kate to hear.

Kate walked in and looked at Alexis she was curled up in the fetal position holding her stomach silently crying. She walked over and put her hand on Alexis' forehead.

" Hi sweetie." Kate said.

" Hi." Alexis whispered and then like a flash she ran to the washroom. Kate followed her and held her hair back while she puked and rubbed circles on her back. When Alexis finished she put her head on the bathroom floor and cried harder.

" I thought I was never going to stop." Alexis cried.

" Oh sweetie, I'm sorry what can I do?" Kate asked.

" Can you lay with me?" Alexis asked.

" Of course." Kate said.

Kate helped Alexis off the ground and over to her bed. She laid Alexis down then she crawled in beside her. Alexis snuggled into Kate and she rubbed her back until she fell asleep. When Kate was sure Alexis was asleep she went to see if Castle was all right. She went down stairs to see Castle sitting on the couch with a photo album of Alexis.

" Where did I go wrong Kate?" Castle asked.

" Castle you didn't do anything wrong." Kate said sitting beside him.

" Alexis went out and got pregnant I must of done something wrong." Castle said.

" Castle listen to me, you didn't do anything wrong. Alexis was hurting from her break-up with Ashley, she made a big mistake but it was nothing you did you hear me?" Kate said grabbing his hands.

" Thank you for everything Kate." Castle said squeezing her hands.

" Castle please stop thanking me. I told you whenever either of you need anything I'm just a phone call away." Kate said she looked right in to his eyes she could tell he hadn't slept. He looked like he needed comfort she decide now or never. She reached out and lightly touched his cheek she turned his head so they were face to face. She leaned in and kissed him he reached around her back and pulled her close to him when they ran out of air they broke apart.

" That was amazing." Castle said.

" Yeah it was." Kate smiled.

" Dad? Kate?" Alexis said coming down the stairs.

" On the couch sweetie." Castle said.

Alexis came over and sat in between them. She looked better than before she had color back in her face her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

" Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Castle asked.

" Better actually. Thank you Kate for laying with me." Alexis said.

" No problem sweetie I'm glad I could help." Kate said.

" Alexis I know you probably don't want to talk about it but are you going to tell your mom?" Castle asked.

" I was going to call her but I didn't want to do it alone, will you guys sit with me while I call her?" Alexis asked.

" Of course sweetie go ahead and call her we'll be here the whole time." Kate said.

" Ok thank you." Alexis said dialing.

" Hi mom." Alexis said into her phone.

" Hi Alexis how are you?" Meredith asked.

" I'm good mom…" Alexis said she took a breath and looked at Kate. Kate reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Alexis continued.

"Mom I'm pregnant."

Kate and Castle could here Meredith yelling, the yelling went on for a few minutes then Alexis hung up. She started crying again before Castle could get to her Kate had her wrapped up in a hug rubbing circles on her back.

" Lex what did she say?" Kate asked.

" She said she was coming out to deal with me." Alexis said crying even harder.

" Lex we won't let her do anything to hurt you ok? Your dad and I will be here when she gets here. You need to calm down it's not good for the baby." Kate said.

The rest of the evening was unproductive they had pizza for supper and watched movies for the night. Alexis asked Kate to stay because Meredith would be there in the morning Kate promised she would stay. Castle and Kate didn't have the chance to talk about their kiss, Alexis asked her dad to lay with here until she fell asleep. Kate fell sleep on the couch before Castle came down to his room. Kate was woken up by a knocking on the door, she quickly ran to answer it before it woke up Alexis. Standing on the other side of the door was a really pissed off looking Meredith.

" Hello Meredith." Kate said.

" Where is that daughter of mine." Meredith yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

" Meredith please don't yell Rick and Alexis are sleeping." Kate said.

" I don't care if they're sleeping or not. ALEXIS!" Meredith said.

" Meredith, please." Kate said.

Just then Rick came out of his room and Alexis came from downstairs both looking a little better than last night. Kate figured that after this conversation with Meredith they will both look like they did last night.

" Alexis come here right now." Meredith said.

Alexis walked over and stood next to Kate.

" Alexis how did this happen I thought I raised you right! You have to get an abortion." Meredith said.

" Mom I'm not getting an abortion and you didn't raise me." Alexis said getting angry.

" Richard are you going to let her talk to me like that." Meredith said.

" Meredith she's right. You didn't raise her and she's not getting an abortion." Rick said getting angry.

Meredith turned and looked at Kate she was rubbing circles on Alexis' back to keep her calm.

" What is she doing here? She has no right to be here Alexis is our daughter not hers." Meredith said.

" I asked her to be here. She has every right to be here she's been more of a mom to me in the past four years than you in the past eighteen." Alexis said getting more upset.

" Ok Alexis you need to calm down, it's not good for you or the baby." Kate said.

" Meredith I think it is time you go." Rick said walking to the door.

" I will go in a minute. Alexis let me make this clear if you have this baby I'm done I can't have a pregnant teenage daughter that will ruin my career. Do you understand?" Meredith said.

" Get out I don't ever want to see you again!" Alexis yelled running up stairs.

Kate ran up the stairs after Alexis to her room. Rick showed Meredith out and told her to stay away from them. Rick then ran up the stairs to see if his girls were ok. When he got to Alexis' room he peeked his head in what he saw melted his heart. Alexis was snuggled into Kate crying while Kate was rubbing her back telling her to calm down. Kate looked up at Castle nodded to him that they were fine. Castle nodded and went back down stairs. The next thing he knew Kate was rubbing his arms trying to wake him.

" Hey." Castle said sitting up.

" Hey." Kate said sitting beside him.

" How is she?" Castle asked.

" She's fine, I don't think she is as scared as she was but Meredith really upset her." Kate said.

" I can't believe she said that." Castle said putting his head in his hands.

" I know but they both don't want anything to do with each other so she won't be able to upset her anymore." Kate said.

" Yeah I guess, is Alexis asleep?" Castle asked.

" Yeah I hoping she'll sleep for a few hours." Kate said.

" Me too. Can we talk?" Castle asked.

" Sure Castle." Kate said.

" Why did you kiss me?" Castle asked.

Kate looked into his eyes and grabbed his hands.

" I kissed you because you needed comfort, you were so upset." Kate said.

" Is that the only reason you did it?" Castle asked.

" No. I know you have a lot going on right now but I need to tell you this before I chicken out again." Kate said.

"Ok what is it?" Castle asked.

" I remember everything about the shooting." Kate said looking at her hands.

" What are you saying?" Castle asked.

" I remember you saying you loved me." Kate said getting teary.

" I know." Castle said.

" What? How?" Kate asked.

" I saw you interviewing that guy from the bombing case." Castle said.

" Oh god Castle I'm sorry I didn't want you to find out like that." Kate said.

" Were you ever going to tell me?" Castle said.

" Yes I was, I am going to therapy he was helping me figure out what I want." Kate said.

" Did you figure out what you want?" Castle said.

" Yes I did." Kate said looking him in the eye.

" What is it?" Castle asked.

" You. I want a relationship with you, that is if you still love me." Kate said.

" Kate of course I still love you and I want a relationship with you too." Castle said pulling her towards him in a crushing hug. When they pulled apart Castle leaned forward and captured her in a kiss when they broke apart Kate said.

" I love you."

" I love you too so much." Castle said wrapping her in another hug.

" So we're together no more secrets?" Kate said.

Castle knew he had to come clean if he wanted this relationship to last.

" Come with me I have to show you something." Castle said leading her towards his office. Castle walked over to the screen and clicked on it a picture of Kate showed up.

" Castle what did you do." Kate said.


	5. Chapter 5

" Please let me explain before you get angry." Castle said.

" Ok you better get on with it." Kate said.

" After Montgomery was killed and you were shot, I got a call from a Mr. smith. He told me that if you would drop the case you could live. He told me that if you kept looking into the murder they would kill you. I couldn't let that happen so I told him I would get you to drop it." Castle said.

" Castle that was not your place." Kate said.

" Kate I couldn't let you get killed, I love you too much to let anything bad happen to you." Castle said.

" Did you find anything?" Kate asked.

" No I didn't. Look Kate I know you're mad but please don't walk away after we finally took the next step." Castle said.

" Castle I get why you did it. I'm not saying I'm not angry but I kept a secret from you too. I will make you a deal." Kate said looking at him seriously.

" Ok you name it I'll do it." Castle said.

" I will drop the case if you do. We promised Alexis we would be there for her we can't do that if we're chasing this guy. You have a grandchild on the way you need to be safe do we have a deal?" Kate asked.

" Yes Kate we have a deal." Castle said.

" Good. Now lets wake Alexis she needs to eat something." Kate said.

They walked out of the office to get Alexis they had chicken and rice for dinner. Alexis and Castle asked Kate to stay for a movie she agreed they watched "The Proposal". Castle sat and the end with Kate snuggled in to him and Alexis snuggled into Kate. The movie finished about 11:30 they woke Alexis she hugged them both good night and went to bed.

" Will you stay the night?" Castle asked hopefully.

" Yes Castle I will stay the night." Kate said.

She grabbed his hands and led him to the bedroom. She changed into a pair of his boxer shorts and a t-shirt while Castle just wore boxers. They climbed in bed Kate snuggled into his side Castle put his arm around her.

" I'm so happy you're here Kate." Castle said kissing her.

" Me too Rick, I don't think I've ever been this happy." Kate said.

"I know you said not to thank you, but I don't think we could have made it this far without you." Castle said.

" Rick I love you and I love Alexis there is no other place I'd rather be." Kate said kissing his cheek.

" I love you too. I can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa!" Castle said.

" That baby is going to be spoiled rotten by you." Kate said chuckling.

" You got that right." Castle said.

" Did she tell Martha yet?" Kate asked.

" I think she phoned her, I haven't spoken to her since she left for California." Castle said.

" I wonder how 'The Young And The Restless' is working out for her." Kate said.

" I'll have to phone her tomorrow and she how she's doing." Castle said.

" How are you handling all of this? Tell me honestly." Kate said rubbing his chest.

" I think I'm ok, the worst part was seeing Alexis so broken that really made me want to give Meredith piece of my mind." Castle said.

" That was awful, the good new is Meredith won't be around any more. I think Alexis is going to be ok." Kate said.

" It's late and tomorrow we have to have a long talk with Alexis." Castle said.

" We? You want me there?" Kate asked.

" Of course I want you there. I bet Alexis will too, you were the only one who could comfort her and calm her down. She will want you there." Castle said.

" Ok then I will be there I promise." Kate said leaning up to kiss him.

" Thank you now lets get a few hours sleep before Alexis wakes up her morning sickness usually starts around 5:30 or 6:00." Castle said.

" Ok good night I love you." Kate said.

" I love you too so much." Castle said he wrapped him arms around her tight and drifted off to sleep.

Kate woke up when she heard the toilet flushing. She looked at the clock it was 5:45 Alexis must be up. She looked over at Castle he was still asleep, she new he need it so she let him be. She sighed and got out of bed she put on Castles housecoat and headed up to see Alexis. She knocked on the bathroom door and peeked her head in. Alexis was on the ground practically hugging the toilet. Kate sat down beside her and held he hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back. When Alexis was done Kate got a cold cloth and wiped Alexis' face.

" You ok sweetie?" Kate asked.

" Yeah I think I'm done." Alexis said standing up.

" Do you want to go back to bed or go downstairs?" Kate asked.

" Downstairs I won't be able to sleep anymore." Alexis said.

" Ok let's go." Kate said.

Kate helped Alexis downstairs to the couch they decided to watch morning cartoons. About 7:00 Castle came out of his room.

" Morning ladies. Are you watching cartoons with out me?" Castle asked.

" Sorry dad we've been up since 5:45 there is nothing else on tv.

" Were you sick again Alexis? You could have woken me." Castle said sitting down next to Kate.

" I was dad but I had Kate I was in good hands." Alexis said looking at Kate.

" Ok I'm glad Kate was there." Castle said.

He turned to look at Kate and brought her into a kiss.

" Good morning." Castle said.

" Good morning." Kate said smiling.

Alexis stared at them in shock.

" Does this mean what I think it means?" Alexis asked.

" What do you think it means?" Kate asked messing with her.

" Are you guys finally together?" Alexis said.

" Yes pumpkin Kate and I are together." Castle said kissing Kate again.

" OH MY GOD." Alexis squealed hugging both of them.

" I take it you ok with this?" Kate said.

" Of course I'm ok with it." Alexis said.

" That's great Alexis. Now we have to talk about the baby." Castle said getting serious.

" Ok what do you want to know?" Alexis asked.

" What are you planning to do?" Castle asked.

" Dad I'm scared what do you think I should do?" Alexis said.

" I think you and the baby should stay here." Castle said.

" Really dad, you would do that?" Alexis asked.

" Of course pumpkin. I know you made a mistake but you can't do this on your own." Castle said.

" Thank you, dad that really make me feel better." Alexis said hugging him.

" Of course pumpkin I love you." Castle said.

" I love you too dad." Alexis said then added " Can I talk to you alone Kate?"

" Sure sweetie let's go to your room. We won't be long Castle you can start breakfast." Kate said kissing his cheek and heading up the stairs.

When they got to Alexis' room Kate could tell she was nervous.

" Lex what is it? You can tell me anything." Kate said holding her hands.

" I have a doctors appointment in two weeks I was wondering if you would go with me?" Alexis asked.

" Of course I'll be there Lex just tell me what time so I can clear it with the captain." Kate said.

" Thank you Kate." Alexis said.

" Sweetie you don't have to thank me, I love you I will always be there for you." Kate said hugging Alexis.

" I love you too Kate." Alexis said.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate and Alexis were on the way to her three- month appointment. Kate could tell Alexis was nervous but she could see a little joy in her face. When they arrived at the doctors they took a seat and waited.

" Lex are you ok? You look nervous." Kate said.

" I am a little nervous but I'm excited to see my baby." Alexis said.

" That's great Lex I'm glad your excited." Kate said.

" Alexis Castle." The nurse called.

" You want me to wait out here?" Kate asked.

" No! I want you with me please." Alexis said grabbing Kate's hand.

" Ok let's go." Kate said following the nurse back.

Alexis got on the table and the nurse started the ultrasound. Kate held Alexis' hand a picture of the baby came up on the screen.

" Would you like to know if it's a boy or girl?" The nurse asked.

" Yes please." Alexis said.

The nurse checked the picture.

" It's a girl." The nurse said.

" Oh my god it's a girl!" Alexis said.

The doctor excused herself after giving Alexis pictures of the baby to show her family. Kate was looking at the baby she had tears in her eyes seeing Alexis finally happy about the baby was great to see.

" Kate can we go now and show dad?" Alexis asked.

" Of course sweetie let's go." Kate said.

They got into a cab and gave it Castle's address. Kate couldn't stop looking at the picture of the baby she was beautiful. When they arrived Castle was writing in his office they called him out to see the pictures.

" Dad do you want to see your granddaughter?" Alexis asked.

" Granddaughter? It's a girl!" Castle asked smiling.

" Yes dad it's a girl here is a picture." Alexis said handing him the picture.

" Oh my Lex she is beautiful." Castle said tearing up.

" I know dad, I'm going to phone gram." Alexis said going upstairs.

" Kate?" Castle asked.

" Yes Castle." Kate said.

" I have something to ask you, if you don't want to please don't freak out you can say no." Castle said.

" What is it Castle?" Kate asked.

" How would you feel about moving in?" Castle asked.

" You want me to move in?" Kate asked.

" Yes. I know that there will be a baby in a few months and that you didn't sign up for that but I would love it if you would." Castle said holding her hand.

" Castle can I ask Alexis what she thinks first? She is going to need you a lot when the baby comes I don't want her thinking I'm keeping you all to myself." Kate said.

" Sure but I think she'll want you here." Castle said.

" Ok I'm going to go talk to her." Kate said on her way up to Alexis' room.

Kate knocked on the door and peeked her head in.

" Hey Kate what's up?" Alexis asked.

" I have something to ask you and you can say no I won't be mad or upset if you do." Kate said.

" OK what is it?" Alexis asked.

" Your dad asked me to move in, I was wondering what you thought of that?" Kate asked.

" Kate that would be great I would love that." Alexis said happily.

" Are you sure I wouldn't be in the way of you and the baby?" Kate asked.

" Of course I'm sure. Actually I have something I want to asked you." Alexis said.

" Sure Lex what is it?" Kate asked.

" I was wondering if since my baby doesn't have a grandmother that maybe you would be her grandmother." Alexis said.

" You want me to be her grandmother?" Kate asked shocked.

" Yes. I know your only 34 but you have been more than a mom to me than Meredith. If you don't want that that's fine." Alexis said looking away from Kate.

" Lex I would be honored. I don't care how old I am I love you and I love her." Kate said putting her hand on Alexis' small bump.

Alexis hugged Kate and said.

" I love you too. I have one more thing I want to ask you." Alexis said.

" Ok." Kate said.

" How would you feel if I called you mom?" Alexis asked.

" Oh Lex that would make me the happiest person alive." Kate said hugging her.

" I'm so glad you came into our lives I couldn't have done this without you." Alexis said.

" I'm glad to, I have a family now I haven't been this happy since my mom died." Kate said.

" Should we go tell dad the good news?" Alexis said.

" We shall." Kate said following Alexis down stairs.

" Dad we have some news." Alexis said sitting beside him on the couch.

" Did Kate agree to move in?" Castle asked.

" Yes Castle I agreed to move in." Kate said.

Castle jumped up and grabbed Kate in big hug and kissed her hard.

" That makes me so happy!" Castle said.

" That's not all the good news." Kate said.

" What else is there?" Castle asked getting excited.

" You want to tell him Lex?" Kate asked.

" Sure. Dad Kate agreed to being my baby's grandmother." Alexis said.

" Really? That's great! Kate we're going to be great grandparents we get to spoil her rotten." Castle said kissing her cheek.

" I know Castle I can't wait!" Kate said smiling.

" There is one more thing dad." Alexis said.

" What is it?" Castle asked.

" Since Meredith doesn't want anything to do with me, And Kate has practically been my mother for the past four years she had agreed to let me call her mom." Alexis said smiling at Kate.

" That's great pumpkin I'm glad you to get along so well!" Castle said hugging them both.

" I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry, so how about pizza?" Alexis asked.

" Sure Lex that sounds good." Kate said she and Castle followed her into the kitchen.

Later that night Kate and Castle were cuddled up in bed. Kate had her head on his chest while castle rubbed her back.

" Kate?" Castle asked.

" Yes Rick?" Kate said.

" Are you really ok with Alexis calling you mom and being the baby's grandma?" Castle asked.

" Of course I'm ok with it why do you asked?" Kate said.

" I just didn't want you to think you had to say yes. You're only 34 and you agreed to being a grandma." Castle said.

" Rick I love Alexis like she is my own child, I love that she wants to call me mom. I couldn't be happier. Today when I saw the ultrasound all I could think of is that my daughter is going to have a baby. I think of Alexis as my own child and when I saw her baby it brought me to tears. I already love that baby and it's not even born yet. I don't care how I old I am it doesn't matter to me." Kate said.

" We're so lucky to have you Kate, I love you." Castle said kissing her.

" I love you too. Now I think its time for bed grandpa." Kate said.

" Ok night grandma." Castle said as he wrapped her in a tight hug and drifted to sleep.

The next six months went by so fast Alexis was do any day now. Kate had asked the captain for two weeks off after the baby's born to help Alexis get settled Kate was surprised when the captain give her a month and a half since she never used any vacation days. Castle had got the guest room all ready into a nursery, the walls were pink and the furniture was white. Kate and Alexis were sitting on the couch watching tv when Alexis asked Kate a question.

" Mom can I ask you something?" Alexis asked.

" Of course sweetie what is it?" Kate asked.

" When I have the baby will you be in the room with me?" Alexis asked.

" Of course Lex I will be there holding your hand the whole time." Kate said smiling.

" Thanks mom that makes me feel better." Alexis said hugging Kate.

" Of course sweetie I wasn't going to let you do it alone." Kate said.

" Can you tell dad I don't want him to be upset that I don't want him in there, it's just I think it will be easier with just us in there." Alexis said rubbing her tummy.

" Of course sweetie now it's late I'm going to bed do you need anything?" Kate asked.

" No thanks. Good night mom." Alexis said.

" Night sweetie." Kate said hugging her good night.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate and Castle were in bed on Sunday morning drawing circles on each other's skin. Kate hadn't told Castle that Alexis didn't wan him in he room when she had the baby she knew she couldn't put it off an longer since Alexis was due any day.

" Rick?" Kate said.

" Yes." Castle said.

" Alexis wanted me to tell you something." Kate said sitting up to look him in the eyes.

" What is it?" Castle asked.

" Alexis doesn't want you to be in the room when she has the baby." Kate said.

" What? Why? She can't do it alone." Castle said a little upset.

" She won't be alone she asked me to be there with her." Kate said.

" Why doesn't she want me? Did I do something?" Castle asked.

" No Rick you didn't do anything wrong." Kate said rubbing his arms.

" Then why doesn't she want me in there?" Castle asked.

" She is going to be in pain and all sweaty. All the action is going to be were you don't need to see." Kate said.

" I don't want her to be in pain alone." Castle said.

" Rick she won't be, I'll be there with her the whole time holding her hand ok?" Kate said.

" Ok knowing you'll be in there with her makes me feel better." Castle said kissing her head.

" Good, you know I'll take care of her." Kate said.

Just then there was a knock on their door.

" Mom? Dad?" Alexis called through the door.

Kate jumped up to the door.

" What is it sweetie?" Kate asked.

" My water broke while I was sleeping." Alexis sad scared out of her mind.

" Ok stay calm go get your shoes on and your dad will get your bag." Kate said.

" Ok." Alexis said getting her shoes.

" RICK ! Get Alexis' bag she's in labor." Kate screamed.

Rick was out of bed so fast Kate didn't even see him. He grabbed her bag while Kate helped Alexis down stairs. Kate sat with Alexis in the back seat while Rick drove like a crazy person to the hospital. When they arrived they checked Alexis in and Rick pulled Kate aside.

" Take good care of my baby." Rick said.

" Of course Rick she will be fine." Kate said before running off after Alexis.

Six hours later Alexis was in a lot of pain and ready to push.

" Ok Alexis I need a big push and hold it for ten seconds okay?" The doctor said.

Alexis pushed but the pain became too much for her.

" Mom I can't do this anymore it hurts!" Alexis cried.

" Sweetie you can do this you are so strong just a little more and than you can meet your daughter." Kate said kissing her sweaty forehead.

" Just squeeze my hand ok? As hard as you want." Kate said.

Alexis nodded and continued pushing she was squeezing the life out of Kate's hand.

" Ten more seconds Lex you can do it." Kate said kissing her forehead.

Alexis pushed for the last ten seconds and that's when they heard the baby cry. Alexis fell back on the bed so tired from what she had just accomplished. The doctors cleaned the baby up and handed her to Alexis. She had red hair just like her mother she was beautiful. They nurse cleaned Alexis up and put her in her own private room. Alexis was sitting up on the bed with her baby and Kate beside her in the chair when the doctor came in and asked for a name.

" Can you give us I minute first?" Alexis asked.

" Of course take your time." The doctor said.

" She's so beautiful Lex." Kate said looking down at her granddaughter.

" She is she's so precious." Alexis said placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

" Do you have a name picked out yet?" Kate asked.

" That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Alexis said.

" What do you mean? She's your daughter you get to pick her name." Kate said.

" I know. How would you feel if her middle name was Katherine?" Alexis said looking up at Kate.

" Lex you want to name her after me?" Kate asked shocked.

" Yes, I couldn't have done all this without you. I know we're not blood related and I wanted my daughter to be a part of you so I thought about naming her after you." Alexis said.

" Lex I'm so honored. I love you." Kate said placing a kiss on her head.

" I love you too mom." Alexis said.

" What's her whole name?" Kate asked.

" Emily Katherine Castle." Alexis said.

" Lex that's a beautiful name. How about I go get your father he is probably going nuts." Kate said.

" Yeah sure go get him." Alexis said.

Kate walked out to the waiting room to see Castle pacing the floor biting his nails. He looked so cute when he is nervous. Castle looked up to see Kate he ran over to her.

" How is she? Are they ok?" Castle asked.

" Yes there both fine. You have a beautiful granddaughter." Kate said.

" We." Castle said.

" What?" Kate asked.

" We have a beautiful granddaughter." Castle said.

Kate smiled at that. He was right they had a granddaughter. She was a grandma at 34! She couldn't be happier.

" You want to go see her?" Kate asked.

" Are you kidding? Let's go!" Castle said.

Kate showed him to Alexis' room, Alexis was sitting up in her bed holding her daughter acting like they were the only people left in the world. Castle and Kate smiled at the sight Castle opened the door and went in.

" Hey pumpkin, how are you feeling?" Castle asked.

" I'm great dad. Would you like to hold her?" Alexis asked.

" I would love to." Castle said.

Alexis handed Emily over to Castle. Castle had tears in his eyes holding his granddaughter for the first time. Kate went over to the bed and sat down next to Alexis. Alexis rested her head on Kate's shoulder while Kate rubbed her back.

" Alexis she looks just like you." Castle said.

" I know dad I can't believe she's mine." Alexis said smiling.

" It's a great feeling isn't, I felt the same when you were born." Castle said.

" It's a great feeling." Alexis said.

" Hey Castle quit hogging our granddaughter and hand her over." Kate said.

Castle smiled and walked over to Kate and handed Emily off to her. Kate greatly accepted her and held her close to her body. She smiled and ran her hand over her tiny hands. She couldn't wait to spoil her granddaughter rotten.

" Alexis what is her name?" Castle asked.

" Emily Katherine Castle." Alexis said looking over at her daughter who was happy in her grandma's arms.

" Katherine? After Kate?" Castle asked.

" Yes. I couldn't have done any of this without her. I wanted her to be a part of mom so I thought naming her after her would be a great." Alexis said.

Kate looked up from Emily and smiled and leaned over to kiss Alexis on the head.

" Dad do you think you could go phone gram?" Alexis asked.

" Of course. Do you know when you will be allowed to come home?" Castle asked.

" The doctor said I could go home tomorrow at noon." Alexis said.

" That's great! How about I go phone gram then go home and make sure everything is ready at home. Will you guys be ok?" Castle said.

" We'll be fine dad go ahead." Alexis said.

" OK see you guys in a few hours." Castle said.

Castle kissed Alexis on the head and Kate on the lips. He bent down and lightly kissed Emily on the head then headed out the door.

" Mom do you think you could sit with Emily while I nap?" Alexis asked.

" I would love too sweetie. Go ahead and sleep." Kate said leaning over placing a kiss on her head.

" Thanks mom." Alexis said going to sleep.

Kate got off the bed and went to sit in the rocking chair. She rocked Emily never taking her eyes off her.


	8. Chapter 8

It was time to bring Emily and Alexis home. Kate was getting Emily dressed while Castle brought the car around Alexis was getting dressed for the ride home. Emily had finally opened her eyes she had the brightest blue eyes Kate couldn't stop looking at them.

" Hey are we ready to go?" Castle asked walking over to grab Alexis' bag.

" I've got Emily all ready we just need Lex." Kate said putting Emily in her car seat.

" I'm ready." Alexis said coming out of the bathroom.

"Ok great let's go." Castle said.

" Do you want me to carry Emily?" Kate asked.

" Could you? I'm still sore." Alexis said.

" Sure I got her." Kate smiled walking down to the car.

When they arrived back at the loft Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and Martha were all in the living room waiting to meet Emily.

" Hey guy's what are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

" We came to see Emily." Lanie said.

" I have her." Kate said setting her car seat on the coffee table.

Everyone stayed for a few hours they all had a chance to hold Emily. They left when they noticed Alexis needed sleep. Kate was feeding Emily her bottle when she decided Alexis needed to go up to bed.

" Lex you need to sleep." Kate said.

" I can't Emily is still up I sleep when she sleeps." Alexis said.

" Lex that's what we're here for, so you don't have to do it alone. You can sleep I will watch her." Kate said.

" I can't make you do that, that's not fair to you." Alexis said.

" You're not making me do it, you made me her grandma. That's what grandma's are for. Now go to sleep." Kate said.

" I'm not ready to leave her yet." Alexis said taking her daughter from Kate.

" Lex you're not leaving her you are just going upstairs." Kate said.

" She hasn't left my sight since she was born." Alexis said her eyes never leaving Emily.

" Sweetie what are you really scared of?" Kate said.

" I don't want anything to happen while I'm gone. I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much. I can't leave her yet." Alexis said.

" Lex what your feeling it's the feeling of being a mom." Kate said.

" She is so small and tiny I'm scared of something happening to her." Alexis said.

" Lex I know exactly how you feel." Kate said rubbing Alexis' back trying to calm her down.

" What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

" You Lex. Do you have any idea how scared I was in the delivery room?" Kate said.

" You were scared?" Alexis asked shocked.

" I was terrified! You were in so much pain and I couldn't do any but hold your hand." Kate said.

Alexis couldn't believe it. Kate really did love her like a daughter, of course she new Kate loved her and that she called her mom but she didn't think Kate thought of her as her own. She always assumed that she thought of her more of a stepdaughter.

" You really do love me like your own child don't you?" Alexis said getting up and putting Emily is the basinet beside the couch.

Kate was shocked did Alexis not know that? They never really talked about it. They only talk about Alexis wanting to call her mom. Kate told Alexis she loved her, Alexis probably didn't understand how much.

" Of course I love you like my own child Lex. Did you think I didn't?" Kate asked.

" I knew you loved me but I didn't think you loved me like that." Alexis said.

" Well I don't want you to doubt it anymore ok? I love you more than anything in this world. I don't care that we're are not blood related you are my daughter ok?" Kate said looking Alexis in the eye.

" Ok." Alexis smiled and hugged Kate.

" Now do you understand why it's ok to feel scared about leaving Emily." Kate said.

" Yes I do thank you." Alexis said.

" No problem now go to sleep Emily will be right next door and your dad and I will be down here if you need us ok?" Kate asked.

" Ok good night I love you mom." Alexis said standing up.

" I love you too." Kate said.

Alexis picked up Emily to head up stairs Kate stopped her first.

" I need to say goodnight to my granddaughter first." Kate said.

Alexis smiled and Kate leaned down and kissed Emily on the cheek.

" Grandma loves you Em." Kate said.

Alexis went upstairs and Kate went to join Rick in bed. She opened the door and Rick was on the bed writing. She smiled and got changed into pajamas then climbed into bed next to Rick.

" Hey." Rick said.

" Hi." Kate said.

" I heard your conversation with Alexis." Rick said.

" Are you ok with it?" Kate asked.

" I'm more than ok, but there was one part I didn't like." Rick said.

" What?" Kate asked.

" You love her more me?" Rick said.

" I love you all the same. You, Lex and Emily are my life. I love you all so much." Kate said kissing him.

" So I guess you're happy?" Rick asked.

" I couldn't have asked for a better family I'm so happy." Kate said.

Rick pulled her to him and kissed her hard. That night she fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time since her mother's murder.


End file.
